Lie To Me
by DancingSnowflake
Summary: Sophie Burden is you're average, everyday, undercover Death Eater. She’s sent by the Dark Lord to get on the good side of Harry Potter. However, another young Death Eater is causing problems...OCxDM
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: One thing you must know about my story is that it takes place during seventh year; I just mixed things around a bit. Dumbledore is not yet dead, Malfoy only just received orders to kill him. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, are still going to Hogwarts, the Ministry hasn't fallen, (yet) and I won't tell you anymore from here or else I shall tell you the story! Sorry if you don't like me messing around a bit, but this is MY story, just not my characters…or anything else for that matter. Except Sophie! She is mine, and the plot, obviously.

Chapter One-

_My entire body shook as I stared at the man in front of me, unexplainable fear racing through every fiber of my being. His cold hollow eyes glowered down at me and I felt week and helpless under his intense gaze._

_"Stand" He commanded, and my chair was thrown backwards at my eagerness to obey which was purely driven by the fear that the man had over me, if you could even call him a man anymore. _

_"Were does your allegiance lye?" He asked me, his eyes boring into me with such force that I knew even if I had wanted to lie he would have known._

_"With you and only you!"__ I said, my voice sounding much more confident then I actually felt, and we both knew it._

_A grin that held no real happiness spread across his face. "Of __coarse__ it does." He held out a hand and gently held my chin, turning my head this way and that before he suddenly threw me back. _

_"She will need much work." He said coolly, looking up at my father, who stood to the side, __ringing__ his hands as he watched his Lords inspection of me. "Her mother was a disgrace and that will play a part in her growth, but she __can not__ be blamed, that is your fault." He spat at my father who simply bowed his head._

_I looked to him but didn't dare speak; I was frozen with fear. He came towards me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder as the Dark Lord swiftly turned and left the room. "You will be great me child," My father whispered to me. "__just__ you wait."_

I closed me eyes at the memory. At the time I hadn't truly understood the meaning of my allegiance to the Dark Lord, I had been to consumed with fear, but now I realized that it was an intense and unbreakable vow to be his servant, and that I had made the right decision.

My Lord was powerful, brilliant, and astounding. My fear of him had shrunk over the past two years, but had not all together left. The Dark Lord wished to hold some fear in his servants, and he did a damn good job of it.

However, my respect for the man had increased greatly as he began to mold me to his liking. I could tell that to some point my father resented this. I could sense that he was almost jealous of the admiration I had for my Lord that he knew he would never posses, though he would never attempt to lessen it.

My father and I had an unusual relationship. We loved each other greatly, but ever since I could comprehend who and what my mother was I had resented him in a way that was unhealthy for a young daughter to feel towards her father.

My mother was a squib, who had been disowned by her family. As such she had taken up whoring. I imagined her being a cold and heartless beauty that got her kicks out of reeling in men and then leaving them with children that they could never properly care for.

Our house was hidden in a small, dirty and badly cared for muggle apartment complex. In-between two buildings was a small ally way that appeared to be empty except for a large smelly dumpster. On closer inspection one could find an old wooden door, floating atop and invisible patio. This was my home.

The house was very small on the inside. There were two rooms, one bathroom, and the living room and kitchen were virtually one in the same.

My eyes narrowed as I was drawn once again from my thoughts at the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Sophie?" the voice that I knew to be my fathers called out.

I waited a moment before responding taking a deep sigh. "In hear…"

I listened intently to the sound of his footsteps and didn't bother looking up when the sound came to and abrupt halt as he entered the room. "How was your day?" he asked, in the same attempt he always made at fatherly conversation.

I only answered him with my standard response of "Fine," I felt his eyes on me as I flipped a page in the book I had been reading. He watched me for a while. My father appeared to be in deep thought.

I finally looked up from my book, staring him down. I never one at these staring contests, my father was far more powerful then I though I hated to admit it.

However tonight, he was the one to look away, as he took of his cloak and tossed it across the large couch that was to my right.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of left over spaghetti from the night before. He didn't bother worming it up, he simply grabbed a fork, tossed the lid on the counter and then came back into the living room and dropped down on the couch, which sunk dangerously under his weight.

He began stabbing at his meal as I watched him closely. These mannerisms were very unusual for him. Usually he insisted upon us making a "proper meal" and sitting at the table. This was very strange behavior.

When he realized that I was still watching him he looked up at me. I gave him a questioning look and he simply shrugged. "m' just tired." He said, taking another stab at his food.

I simply raised my eyebrows in a "whatever" sort of way and looked back down at my book. It was another few moments before he spoke again. "We 'ave a meeting with the Dark Lord tonight."

I turned my head once again to look at him. "Yes, I know," I said, trying my best not to sound like I was snapped at him.

He didn't speak for another few moments. "I think he fancies you." At this I closed my book with a snap and stared at him in bewilderment.

"Okay, there are two rezones why that's stupid. Number one, I'm only sixteen, and number tw-" My dad cut me off, holding his hand up in a motion for me to stop, and barley concealing a laugh.

"Not like that!" He said looking at me with a small smile on his face "I mean, like he thinks you're strong, you know, like one of his better servants." He said, his eyes boring into me, as if I had some hidden information that I wasn't giving him.

"That's not possible, I've hardly done anything, and if he did "fancy" anyone it would most definitely be Bellatrix. Not me." I said simply, opening my book once again, and searching through it for the page I had left off at.

"Well, Yes, but you are still one to be considered as an ally, rather than just a servant." He said looking away from me as he dove into his spaghetti once again.

"Though clumsy you may be with some of your spell work, you are very devoted to him, and he sees that."

I once again looked away from my book to stare at him, a questioning expression on my face. "What do you know that I don't, old man?"

He simply shrugged, though the knowing expression in his eyes told other wise. I folded the page so that I would not loose my place again and closed my book before quickly standing from my seat. "Fine,"

I briskly walked away, though the walk to my room was not long enough to have any kind of real meaning in it. Once I was inside I tossed the book onto the small nightstand next to my bed before going through another door that led to the bathroom.

Once I reached the sink I leaned against the small counter and stared at my reflection and found two round hazel eyes staring back at me.

I had deep chocolate brown hair that was dead straight no matter what I did and reached halfway down my neck. My skin was not an exotic golden brown, but it did have a soft tan, and freckles were speckled across my nose and cheeks. I was slim but my chest was hardly anything remarkable.

I stared at the reflection for a few moments longer before finally tearing my eyes away and turning on the facet to wash my face.

I began reaching grasping around for the washcloth, and when I finally found it I gently began patting my face dry, not wanting to look back at the mirror for a rezone that was unknown to even me.

Once that was done I applied some brown eye shadow and eyeliner to my eyes, along with a thin layer of mascara and some lip-gloss.

I searched through the drawers for my brush for a moment, which once found I used to brush my hair while attempting to brush my teeth at the same time. Now that took some coordination.

Finally I walked back to my room and began digging through my wardrobe. I pulled out a deep maroon sweater, and a pair of black jeans along with a white lacy tank that appeared were the sweaters neckline ended along with a pair of black ballet flats.

I surveyed myself in the mirror, before heading back out of the room to join my father once more.

He had finished his meal and now appeared to be doing nothing more then waiting for me, both of our cloaks over his arm. "Is it time to go already?" I asked turning to look at the clock. Sure enough it was already eleven forty three, and the meeting began at twelve.

"Yeah," He said dully, standing up and walking towards the door. He would apparate us there from outside, because nobody could apparate in or out of the house.

Once we reached the door he put a hand on the doorknob but did not make a move to open it. He turned to look at me once again instead.

"You need to know, that no matter what the Dark Lord asks of you, you must do it. Or there may be serious consequences." His voice was low, it almost sounded fearful.

I looked at him, unsure of what to say. "I…I know." I said simply. He nodded, not looking at me anymore and made a move to open the door but I stopped him.

"What have you heard? Please tell me." I said not daring to take me eyes off of him.

He sighed deeply before finally looking at me again. "He has plans for you, though I don't know what."

My eye's widened but I didn't ask anymore as my father pushed open the door. The night was cool and I reached out for my cloak almost immediately when we stepped outside. I pulled the hood over my head as we walked down the steps that were only visible to us.

Once we reached the ground the steps, along with the porch and door all vanished. He held out his arm and a grasped it tightly before he apparated us. I hated the feeling; it was like being sucked through a straw.

We came to a stop in a dark forest. I was disoriented for a moment, but I quickly regained composure and started at a brisk walk after my father whose face was now covered with a pale mask. I did not have one, nor had I been given the mark that was bestowed upon most death eaters.

Once we came to a large clearing we saw a small house, smoke rising from the chimney, along with a few people entering the building.

My father turned and allowed me to go through first, watching me as I walked past him.

There was no handle on the door. I knocked on it and a small grate opened and two eyes appeared, staring down at me. "Were do your allegiances lye?" It asked, the question that seemed as old as time.

"The Dark Lord," I said my voice powerful as the words escaped my lips. The grate closed and the door swung open.

I stepped inside, my father close behind, and found the room full. Most of the members had taken off their masks. Bellatrix Lastrange was the one who had been at the door. I looked to her and nodded. She did the same before turning on her heel and walking away. We had never been the best of friends, but we at least didn't hate each other.

I walked over to the circle that my father had joined, having removed his own mask. I stood next to him as he continued his conversation about possible meeting places for next time with a Death Eater that I knew to be named Nott.

The conversation continued for about ten minutes though I wasn't really listening. Finally the voices in the room died out as a large snake began to make its way into the room, snapping at people's ankles as it went. It finally stopped when it reached a large armchair that sat directly in front of the fireplace. We all watched the snake in silence before we heard the sound of footsteps coming towards us.

I felt my father stiffen as the man of the hour slowly made his way out of the shadows and into the light, not looking at any of us as he made his way to the armchair were his pet was waiting for him.

He sat down; all of his movements were slow and graceful even in doing such a simple task. The man never ceased to be great.

There was silence for a moment longer before his cold high voice filled the room.

"You are all here, because you have completed your tasks, you are unable to complete them, or you have not yet been assigned one." He said, looking from one face to the other, his gaze never faltering.

When nobody said anything he began to speak again "Bellatrix. Your attack on the muggle ministry?"

Bellatrix lips twisted into an almost mad grin. "Completed, two officials were killed and the Junior Minister was fired for "unreasonable behavior" I believe they called it."

The Dark lord simply nodded before moving on to someone else. "Nott. Have you taken out anymore muggles?"

Nott nodded his head. "Took out half the east coast with a hurricane, and took out several more by collapsing a major bridge." Another nod and the Dark Lord moved on.

"Crabbe, your inferi attack?" Crabbe stood in silence for a moment.

"They had protection against inferi…" He said not daring to look at his master for fear of what might happen to him. However he only nodded once more. "As I expected."

He moved on through the rest of his Death Eaters until all that were left were two scrawny looking old woman, a woman who I knew to be Narcissa Malfoy, and myself.

The dark lord moved towards the two old women who appeared to be together. "Redunda and Scarlet," He said looking from one woman to the other, examining them both equally. "You are to invade the Ministry however you can, and report back to me with their plans."

He moved onto Narcissa, a truly evil look of contentment on his face. She looked up at him, her face strong and expression unchanging, though on closer expression you could see her hands shaking as she held them tight to her sides. "I have a special job for your son."

The woman just continued to watch him in earnest. It appeared that she had been expecting something like this. "His assignment is to take out…" He paused, if it wasn't for who he was I would have thought it was for dramatic affect "…Albus Dumbledore."

I stared. The boy that he spoke of was my age; assigning him an assignment such as this was like sentencing him to death.

Narcissa's expression had finally faltered. "My Lord, he is only a boy, you can hardly exp-" But he held up a hand to stop her. "This is what I want. Do not argue."

She was quite once more, though her breathing was much quicker then before and her lips began twitching as if she had to fight not to speak. "You may leave, Bellatrix may go with you." He said gesturing towards the door. It appeared that she did not need to be told twice as she turned on her heal and walked towards the door. "Cissa…" called Bellatrix, following behind her quickly. As soon as the two were gone there was silence once more.

Now all that was left was me. He turned slowly on the spot to face me, what can only be described as a grin on his face. "Well Miss Burden, it appears that you have no assignment at this current time, does it not?" I nodded my head vigorously as he approached me.

"We'll have to change that then." I looked up at him as he said the words and found myself more fearful then I ever had been in his presence.

My father brushed against me and I had to try very hard not to look at him.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts this year, I will supply you with the money you will need for books and robes." He said, I waited for him to continue but he said no more.

"May I ask what for sir?" I said, my voice less confident then when I had spoken to Bellatrix what felt like hours before.

He grinned; he had obviously been waiting for me to ask. "My wish is for you to keep an eye on Harry Potter,"

I gave a small nod that I understood. "Become close to him, befriend him, do everything in your power to get on his good side," I nodded once again.

There were a few more moments of silence before he stepped back from me and looked around at the remaining death eaters. "That is all." He said finally. With those words he turned on his heel and left us to ourselves once more. I looked to my father, who was staring down at me, an expression of relief on his face. "I had feared that it would be something far worse."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wouldn't be writing this if I did._**

**_Chapter Two-_**

Over the next few weeks my father and I began going over various ideas on how to get on the Potter kids good side. We went over old papers that had articles in them about him, and my father asked other death eaters who had been face to face with "the boy who lived" about him as well.

We found that he was an awkward, big headed, mudblood loving, do-gooder, who's success depended on his friends, and virtually the complete opposite of anybody that I could ever dream of being friends with.

I was solemn, sarcastic, ambitious, independent, and wistful, that last one added by my father. I was a true Capricorn by definition. This may be harder then we thought; I had never been the best of actresses, but I suppose just being nice wasn't too big of an act.

"So, what you pretty much have to do," My father was saying as we sat at the kitchen table, a piece of paper in the center, Harry Potter's personality, friends, achievements, goals and all other sorts of things I should know about him on it, "Is be the exact opposite, of you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, at least we have an idea then, it's not like I have to try and remember pacific things…it's just everything!" My father laughed.

"The only problem, I think, might be the houses. Apparently this "sorting hat" can see everything about you when it puts you into a house." He said shuffling through some papers in front of him. "If that's so, you'll be put in Slytherin for certain,"

I blinked. "Well maybe I could learn Occlamency and fool the hat?" My father only laughed. "You serious? You can't learn Occlamency in two weeks!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well fine, I'll just have to be a damsel in distress who was wrongly placed and is absolutely miserable having to spend all her time with such dreary people!" I said putting my hand to my chest and making an overly dramatic face that only made my father laugh harder.

"Well, I hope that works for you." He looked at some more of the papers. "Well maybe you can try getting into Ravenclaw. Perhaps this hat takes requests," He said looking back up at me.

"Ravenclaw it is!" I said slamming my hand down on the table as if this would make it final. "Watch it! You nearly knocked over my coffee."

"Oh to hell with your bloody coffee! I'm going to be friends with Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" He said sarcastically grinning.

My father glared at me. "You best not come back like one of them, Id hate to have a bloody saint skipping around my house." He said his once jolly expression turning serious. "Impossible. I'll probably be dead within the week from an overdose of mudbloods anyway." I said putting my chin on my hands and staring down at the plastic tabletop.

"I'm going to miss Durmstrang." I mumbled. "They supplied the books for you, like a school should, and the castle was beautiful, you didn't have to wear a stupid uniform. I bet Hogwarts will be bloody awful!"

My father looked at me sadly. "Well I hear they have a nice quiddetch pitch." He said in an attempt to comfort me.

I looked up at him. "Do you think I should join the quiddetch team?" I asked him. He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Well, you're not going to get into Gryffindor, so if you did play quiddetch you would be putting yourself against him. That's never good." He said, beginning to shuffle through more of his papers.

I grabbed one that I had found earlier about an old girlfriend he had. "Yeah, but this girl was a _seeker_ on another team! That's even worse, and he still went out with her! So maybe I would just impress him." I said in triumph. In all honesty, I really just wanted to club some people. I was a beater, and a damn good one at that.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "We'll figure it out when you get there." I thought about it for a moment. "Deal."

* * *

The next two weeks seemed to just slip away and before I knew it the day had come. I woke with a start as my father began to knock on the door. "All right love, get packed, the train leaves in three hours." He said.

There was silence for a few moments. "Sophie?" He asked. "I'm up!" I yelled in annoyance, swinging my legs out of bed.

I walked over to my closet, swung the door open and grabbed a trunk pulling it out and into the center of the room. One good thing about living with a wizard was that I didn't have to worry about magic, because they couldn't tell who was doing it.

I grabbed my wand off the nightstand and gave it a flick. At once all of my pants began neatly folding themselves and lowering themselves into one of the six magically enlarged compartments of my trunk. I flicked my wand once again and all of my tops folded themselves into another compartment. Next came my undergarments, then my books and other school things, then my broom and quiddetch supplies, and lastly my school uniform.

I packed all of my makeup and jewelry into a separate box, which I attached to the top of my trunk. I closed the lid with a soft click before heading off to get ready.

I took a long shower that would have been soothing if it had not been for my father coming in and asking were his tooth brush had gone.

After that I dried my hair and made a vain attempt at curling it, the curls lasted for about ten minutes before quickly turning dead straight once more. I did my make up with the same mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and lip gloss that I had used the night I went to the meeting. The makeup I had packed was all new, I had bought it with the spare money that I had from what the Dark Lord had given me.

I quickly dressed into a pair of my favorite jeans and a tight fitting lavender shirt that had a square neckline (I always found that these helped make my chest look just a bit larger). I put on a few silver bangles and silver hoop earrings and dubbed myself fit to leave.

I levitated my trunk into the hallway and let it fall to the ground with a loud thunk, signaling to my father that I was ready to go.

He came out of the kitchen, still chewing whatever he had been eating and dusting his hands off. "Ready?" He asked after swallowing.

"Yep." I said simply, putting my wand in my pocket as dad picked up my trunk and carried it outside for me. Once outside he grasped the handle of my trunk and held out his arm to me like he always did. I grasped it tightly once again and there was a loud pop as he apparated us into a dark corner of the train station.

We began at a brisk walk to the entryway of the platform. When we were there my dad released my trunk and turned to smile at me. "Have a good year Sophie." He said leaning down to hug.

I smiled. "That's not why I'm going, but I'll try." I said as he released me. He only smiled.

"See you." I said positioning myself in front of the barrier. I turned to look at him one last time and he gave me an encouraging wave. I nodded and then turned back to the "wall" before starting off at a brisk run through the barrier that led to the platform.

When I was on the platform I found it filled with students, all racing to find their friends yelling, smiling and laughing. I found myself missing my old friends, but if I succeeded at this mission, they would hardly matter.

I quickly made my way to the train and managed to heave my trunk up once I was on it. My plan was to sit with Potter. I would claim that his was the only compartment that I could find with spare room…if there was spare room of course.

I began walking down the long hallway, peering into various compartments. It took a long time before I found the right one, which was almost at the opposite end of the train, and when I did, I found myself feeling slightly nervous as I stared at the mop of black hair in front of me.

This would be my first impression, one of the key elements that would allow me to- suddenly the train gave a great lurch and I was thrown forward, my face smashing into the window in front of me.

"Shit." I said dully I pushed myself off of the glass and looked inside to see all of the people inside staring at me, including Harry Potter. That was a brilliant first impression.

I pushed open the compartment door and stepped inside rubbing the side of my face. "I hadn't been expecting that," I said, putting on a sweet and embarrassed smile.

I could hear someone laughing and looked around to see a boy with bright red hair howling with laughter.

The girl next to him sent him a cold glare and he stuffed his fist into his mouth in an attempt to plug his laughter. The girl just rolled her eyes and turned to me "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She said holding out her hand. I made a mental note of this and shook her hand. "Sophie Burden."

"It was probably the nargles that did it." Came a dreamy voice from the other side of the compartment. I looked over to see a peculiar looking girl with blond hair and large blue eyes was the one that had spoken, "I thought I felt them."

I looked at her for a moment. "Nargles?" I said questioningly, looking back to Hermione. She just shook her head. "That's Luna Lovegood."

I held out my hand to Luna and she took it in both her hands and gave it a squeeze. "It's very nice to meet you Sophie Burden." She said her voice still dreamy as she looked up at me. I smiled, this girl amused me.

"This is Ron Weasley, and this is Neville Longbottem." She said pointing at them in turn. I resisted the temptation to laugh when I shook Longbottem's hand. I had herd plenty about him, well, more his parents, from Bellatrix. She was a terrible bragger.

"And this," she said gesturing to Harry, "is Harry Potter." I made my eyes wide, and tried to make and expression as if this was one of the greatest moments of my life.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you!" I said reaching out to shake his hand before sitting down next to him. "You seem taller in person." I said. This was probably one of the few truthful things I would ever say to him.

He smiled. "Thanks, I try." I couldn't help but laugh, it was only too obvious that he didn't. His hair was a mess, and his cloths hardly matched. It was clear that he hardly tried at all. Now that was something I could work with, sarcasm.

There was silence for a moment before Longbottem decided to try making a conversation. "So, what house are you in?"

"I'm actually not in one yet, I'm a transfer." I said taking an attempt at being shy, and failing, miserably.

"Oh really?" asked Hermione, looking interested "Were from?"

"Durmstrang, actually," I said smiling. The girl named Hermione nodded, "You know Victor Krum then?" She asked.

I laughed, oh coarse she would ask about him. What girl wouldn't? Well…I wouldn't, but I don't think I really counted.

"Who wouldn't? Most popular guy at Durmstrang, and probably the world," I thought about that for a second. "Other then you of coarse Harry," He grinned. This was easier than I had expected. "Yeah, he talked about one of the girls he met here actually. He had had a huge crush on her at first. Even went to a ball thing you had with her. He said it was the worst night of his life, poor bloke."

"What was her name? Helga, Helena, something with an H…" I suddenly stopped as I saw the look on Hermione's face. Hermione! That was the name! Oh…shit.

"Oh my gosh." I said suddenly. "I am so sorry! I-I didn't realize!" I said babbling out an apology. She simply shook her head. It was truly annoying; to have said something so horrible the first time I met the girl, though under different circumstances it would have been quite funny to watch her squirm.

I glanced over at Ron who was giving me a sympathetic look, then to Neville who looked incredibly uncomfortable, then Harry, who wouldn't look me squarely in the eye. The only person who seemed unfazed by this was Luna.

Eventually we got over this hiccup and we were all friendly once again, though I noticed that Hermione seemed a little more flat when speaking directly to me. No matter though, Harry was over it, and he was all that mattered.

The train ride felt unusually fast, however by the time we arrived it was already dark. How time flies when you're having (fake) fun!

I stepped out of the train, now dressed in my robes, following close behind Ron. When I looked up I saw nothing but a huge black leather wall. On closer inspection I realized that it was actually a coat, and there was a giant person wearing said coat.

"Bloody hell…" I said staring, eyes wide, at the giant man in front of me.

Ron grinned, "That's Hagrid. Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"Is he one of the creatures as well?" I asked looking back at him. Ron only chuckled. "I haven't figured that out for myself yet actually. Nice bloke though."

I followed close behind the five until we reached a small staircase that led to a long tunnel were an incredibly stiff woman stood, looking over the passing children.

"I suppose you need to go see her." Hermione said, pointing out the woman to me. "She should be able to help you with the sorting and what not." By the tone in her voice I could tell she simply wanted to be rid of me. I followed her directions none the less though, since they were the only ones I had.

I walked over to the woman. She looking down her nose at me. "Transfer?" she asked her voice cool and calm. I nodded my head quickly. The woman was slightly intimidating. "Name?" I swallowed quickly "Sophie Burden".

She pulled out a small scroll of paper and wrote my name on it. "Right," she said turning around and motioning for me to follow. "You'll be sorted with the first years." I simply nodded again and followed close behind as we started off at a brisk walk down the long tunnel.

There must have been some sort of spell placed on it, because almost the moment we started walking, the tunnel came out at the other end and I found myself standing in front of the Hogwarts castle. It was no were near as extravagant as Durmstrang, but it had a certain quaintness to it.

I glanced around at the gardens, and a willow tree that was far too active to be just a tree.

The woman looked back at me. "Right, just wait with me," She said. I nodded, rocking back on my heels and stuffing my fists down into my pockets. This was kind of awkward.

Luckily I didn't have to wait that long. The first years came stumbling along within the next three minutes of my standing there. The harsh looking woman eyed them all before speaking. "I am Professor McGonagall. You will enter the great hall in a few moments, and be sorted into the houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin."

I looked amongst the small first years and noticed that one in the back was dripping wet. I had to hold back a snort. He must have fallen into the lake, while on the train Potter had explained that first years rode over in boats across a lake. What a bloody moron.

McGonagall led us into the large castle were we waited until she finally led us through another pair of large doors and into a large hall with four long tables, each with the house flags dropping down from the ceilings above.

She led us to the very front of the hall, I found myself walking along side her, not wanting to be mixed among the first years. Once we arrived at the front of the hall, and she stepped up onto a small platform that held a stool adorned with a hat, I found I had little choice in the matter.

It began slowly, she'd call out a child's name and they would sit on the stool and put on the hat. The hat would then call out a house name and the child would go and sit with that house. I hated to admit it, but I kind of liked the whole idea of it.

I was called last. I made my way up to the small stool, dismissing the eye's that fallowed me as I went. As soon as I reached the stool however I looked up to see two soft blue eyes behind half moon spectacles looking at me from the staff table and was hard pressed to look away. It had felt like he was looking right through my eyes and into my very soul. These were the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't just his place at the head of the table that gave him way.

I prepared my argument as I sat down on the stool and took the hat in my hands. I was intelligent, I belonged with the Ravenclaws, I would try for being brave, but I knew Gryffindor was hardly a possibility. However when I placed the hat on my head I was stunned to find that it didn't even give me the option of an argument.

"SLYTHERIN!" It screamed loud and clear the moment the fabric even brushed the top of my head. I sat there for a moment, blinking several times before lifting my hand to remove the hat from my head. There was no point in fighting.

_**Authors Note: All right! Chapter two! Don't expect all of my chapter to come this quickly. This was a one-time deal. Hope you like. Please review!**_


End file.
